A slow start
by Longdragon12345
Summary: Shuu and Ruri are two different person, both physically and mentally, Shuu is a funny guy, he's witty and always be dear to his best friend Raku, who always followed by the girls,he always seems to be the one who understands everything. Ruri on the other hand, cannot careless about romance, but she is always supportive for her best friend, Kosaki Onodera
1. Chapter 1

"It was just like any other day, Ruri is sitting in her seat as usual, looking at Kosaki Onodera. Her best friends since middle school. As normal, Onodera walks toward Ichijo Raku, her so called *secret* crush, Ruri has regconize this for a long time. Her eyes wide open as Onodera gets closer to Raku, Ruri hoped for the best, she keeps screaming in her mind  
"GO KOSAKI !"  
But yet again, she was disappointed as all she saw was Onodera simply talking to him. She always say that she would confess to him the next time she sees him but all she did was talking, that pisses Ruri off a bit. Yet she always tries her best to make Onodera happy. But one thing keeps bothering her, it's Ichijo Raku, he always seems to be covered with girls, famous girls ! Kirisaki, Seishirou, Marika, even Onodera's sister ! Ruri on the other hand doesn't find what interesting about him. What she is interested in though, it's his best friend, Maiko Shuu. He's like a monkey, always giving off that annoying smile with that hand aching attitude. At first, she wasn't interested in Shuu more like the opposite, her greeting to him in the nicest way was to simply punching him. But ever since she saw his face, his expression, his attitude,...at that moment...at that particular moment, she felt a strong presents, something she never felt before. Eventually she confronted him about it and learn his secret, he's in love with the old class room teacher...it was a one side love...but it made him more mature in everyway possible ! Ruri was suprised that even a guy like Shuu can make that expression...  
As time flew by, Shuu slowly earns Ruri's trust, she some how understands him more, she felt connected to him more than anyone else. One day, on Valentine's day Ruri shows up infront of Shuu with a present, a pocky to be more specific. She threw it at his face and said"

"It's a Giri-choco, so don't get any ideas you perverted psycho !"

"Shuu pick the chocolate up and simply said

"Thank you"

Then smile, but it wasn't his normal smile, it wasn't the horizontal 3 of his, it wasn't the monkey attitude, it was a generous and honest thanks. She quickly turn her head and walked away, but yet to be seen by anyone was her blushing face, she covers her smile as she quickly walked throught the corridor. Shuu on the other hand held the present in his hand, he takes out the covers and eat them right away, but 5 minutes later he spit it all out because it experation date was due ! He laugh abit then look at the corridor she just ran as he thinks

"Still treating me terribly i can see...but maybe this is a start ? come to think of it, wasn't this the first chocolate she ever gave me ?..."


	2. Chapter 2

(continue with what happened in Chapter 1)

After that time on Valentines day, Ruri has feel different about Shuu as well as feeling harder to meet or face him. Shuu as a sharp minded as he is, realize that in no-time. He confront her one day.

It was an quiet afternoon, Shuu and Ruri is on turn with the class clean up. While mopping the floor, Ruri sometimes looks over to Shuu who is standing across the room from her. Her face slighty blushes red when she notice that now, ALL OF THEIR CLASS MATE has gone home, leaving the dawn coming with Shuu and Ruri alone in the class ! Suddenly, the quiet Atmosphere was broken as Shuu tries to break the asked

"Hey Ruri...Uhm..."

As Ruri interupted him by blabbering words that doesn't make sense

"Huh ? Whaa...uhm...what ?"

Along with it is her ice cold face. Shuu continues

"Well...it's just that...I GOT CONFESS BY A JUNIOR CLASS ~ JEALOUS ? HOHOHO"

Pissed off with his slick and trolling attitude, she leaps in the air, twist her waist and give him a round house kick ! He flipped harder than my pancake this morning ! As he tries to get up from the group, she place her foot on his face with a killing aura over her and a killing eyes ! Shuu quickly said

"THAT WAS A JOKE, A JOKE !"

After getting up, Shuu suddenly got serious and asked

"All joke aside...what's going on ?"

"What do you mean ? Everything's fine !"

"I was asking about your day...but since you said that ! Are you OK ?"

Shuu knew perfectly what was going on, but he wanted her to say it, Ruri was a strong and smart girl, he knew she could've pull through, what he doesn't know that he was the problem ! Ruri turn her face away, pushes up her glasses in and said

"nothing, everything's fine ! Why do you asked ?"

"Oh...i don't know, i see Ruri-chan has been quite odd lately...is it because of your grandfather ?"

After hearing that, Ruri turns around to face Shuu directly but stumble upon his unsual expression...his eye is kind, his smile is geniune, he was truly worried, not to mess with her or some kind of joke ! She have nothing to say, she wasn't mad, she wasn't shy, she is simply glad. She's glad for she realize that Shuu has been thinking of her, one way or another ! She's glad since she can once again see this face of Shuu. Then she turn around with her cool facial expression and said

"Actually, yes, it's because Kosaki hasn't made any progress with Ichijo ! That stubborn girl, she made me worry everytime"

Shuu didn't asked much, he didn't question her answer but instead he trust her right away, no doubt ! He smile and said

"Haaa...Wing man and Woman like us are sure always depress of them huh ? Of Raku and Kosaki...it's funny..."

"Don't take me to the same rank as you !...What's funny ?"

"It's just that...you always seem to be so cold...and stiff ! Like a very serious person...but i'm sure i've seen you more than that...Ruri-chan"

She slightly blushes as he says it, she smile a little bit knowing that she isn't the only one thinking about him, she wasn't clear of her felling that time, she thought of him simply as a trouble maker, an annoying little guy...but right that moment, she thinks of him like a friend...realizing that, she quickly return to the cold expression and said

"it's none of your bussiness ! besides, aren't you the one to talk ? With your hidden motive as a funny guy while all the time helping your best friend ?"

"I guess we both figured it out ? Well...i'm done on my side...i'm gonna go ahead...see you later !"

While Shuu turns to the door, Ruri reaches her hands out, trying to hold him, the light of dawn shines in their class room, as Ruri reaches out but suddenly pull back as Shuu turns around and almost notice her action ! He asked

"Is there something on my back ?"

"huh ? uh...YEAH...there's a bug on your back ! It's gone now...well...see you later"

"yeah...thanks Ruri"

He said and smile as a good bye, after he left the room, then realize it was the first time he called her name without the "chan" or anything behind ! She was on cloud-nine ! Nothing can ruin this for her, then she realize Kosaki was waiting for her from the time the bell rang. She grab her stuff and dashes faster then me when i ate Taco bell and comes down at the gates...what she did not expected was Shuu being there ! She asked

"What happened ? where's Kosaki"

"Oh, i came down here and told her to go home, i also told her i'll company you home...wooo ?"

She was slightly pissed off due to the fact that Kosaki can left like that, but also happy because Kosaki can left like that ! She said

"Well, i don't think saying no will make you stop...suit yourself !"

Then they started walking, it was nothing special, no events or anything, but it was everything that Ruri wanted for today, times only for the two. Shuu is suprisingly quiet today, he only humb a litte tunes over and over, but it didn't bother Ruri one bit ! Mid way, Shuu said

"Well, this is where we part...see you later"

And left, Ruri although was happy but she still wishes for a little bit more time...


	3. Chapter 3

(First off, i wanna apologize for the inactivities these past few weeks, i've been busy with work but here it is, a brand new chapter. Enjoy)

After the event that happens the day before, Ruri tries her best to act normal around Shuu she ultimately gave in to Onodera, understandable since she's her best friend, she asked her about what to do with the feeling when your chest is beating when she sees him, her mind futtered, her head spins and her tongue got twisted just from saying "hello" to him. Onodera looks at her straight in the eyes and reply with a short sentence "that's love". Suprisingly, one sentence is all it takes for Ruri to flip, she blushes harder than ever before, blabbering stuff like "Whaaaaaa...no...i...uhm...it can't be !". While deep down, she know she can't hide her feelings, but Ruri's no ordinary girl, she pushes her feeling down by shear willpower and ACTUAL power, whenever Shuu tries to say or do anything to her, even look at her in the eyes, he gets a punch and get send flying ! But like always, it doesn't last long, Ruri decided that enough is enough. She send Shuu a text saying "4pm, the school's garden, meet me there ! DON'T YOU DARE BE LATE !". Shuu didn't know was it the tsundere-ish tone or was it the murder-ish voice in the text that made him go to the meeting spot, he arrived to see a beautiful girl, standing by the animals cages next to the soil where plants grow, with her hair fell long and her glasses gone, Ruri transformed ! She's magnificent, breath taking. But Shuu's strong will has resisted the urge to smile and take pictures of her as he asked her

"So, wassup Ruri-chan ~"

Ruri glance at him, taking a deep breath and say with a groaning like voice

"I think i like you ~"

"You sound like Raku when he first got his tooth pull out ! Haha, but really, what's going on ?"

She was pissed as Shuu still hasn't taken this serious (not hard to understand really), she raged and punch him in the guts then shouted

"IS THIS HOW YOU REPLY TO A GIRL'S CONFESSION !?"

She continued

"Look, i...i don't know ok ?! It feels like my heart's gonna explode whenever i see you, and whenever you are not around, i think of you ! You're like a PARASITE, A DISGUSTING, GAGGING PARASITE !"

Words still as sharps as knife and tongue still as deadly as venom, Ruri then look straight into his eyes and asked

"So, tell me ! How do i get rid of this feeling ?"

But Ruri's tongue and choice of words can never be compare to Shuu's mind, which is also sharp and deadly ! He smile and said

"This Saturday, this place ! I'll show you are secret"

That Friday night, Ruri wonder about what she's gonna wear as well as whether this is a date or not. She can't sleep as she thinks of his slick face, his blond hair and green eyes, due to that, on Saturday morning, she showed up in a white shirt with a long dress, a cute hat which she used to wear when she visited her grandpa...but there was only one problems. Like i said, she can't sleep at all so she looks like old lady with two long bags underneath her eyes, seing this Shuu aproach her and asked

"Hey Ruri...are you ok ? you seem tired..."

"Yes i'm fine, so please, tell me the secret so i can go home and sleep !"

Shuu smiled gently and take her hands, he then walks her to a coffee shop, it's not something out of the ordinary, infact it's the most average and cliché coffee shop Ruri has ever seen, but according to Shuu, he has a special bond to this place. He begins to order and proceed to say

"This coffee shop...is where i took Sensei out for a coffee one last time before she leave school...i was gonna confess to her right here...at this very table...but i didn't, i didn't wanna ruin the happiness she have now for a simple yes no question. I wanted her to be happy"

As he keep speaking, Ruri stares into his eyes and mumble the word "love". For the first time, she has finally know what love is, she finally know how does it feels like...and she finally made up her mind. As Shuu finished his story, he turns to her but was interupted by Ruri

"Sorry Shuu, but...i love you !"

At that moment, for the first time ever, she has seen the whole new face of Shuu, the calm and motivative Shuu is BLUSHING, his face was bright red ! He didn't know what to say so he slowly approach her face and say

"Close your eyes"

Ruri thought she was gonna have a kiss, she blushingly closes her eyes and made a chu~ noise with her lips, she was actually correct...sort of, Shuu come close and touch his glasses to her glasses, he continued

"Open your eyes"

Ruri opens them to see Shuu's face so close to her as if a simple wind can make them kiss, Shuu continued

"This is a commitment for you and me...please let me have sometime to think...you're a nice and strong girl...much stronger than me, so please wait for me..."

As she stares into Shuu's eyes, she realize he is more serious than ever, she nodded lightly and say

"Until then don't you dare do this to any other girl ! Or else i'll kill you !"

Shuu smile and begin to stand up, only to notice the staring and whisper of people around them, he smile like usual and say

"Yaaa, looks like we made a scene back there...shall we go home Ruu chan ?"

Ruri suddenly think "Ruu ? A new nickname ?"

She didn't reply or say something smart about it, she just nodded to his question and started to walk home...For the first time that night, she finally got something in her mind beside Onodera's love life...for she has got a love life of her own from now, she just hasn't notice it yet !


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning, the sun was shining brighter than ever, the sky were clear and the animals are doing a symphony of ecstasy. Yes, it was going THAT well for Ruri as she experienced a morning like never before, food taste better, life was better, she started to wear COLORED glasses ! It was an absolute amazing day for Ruri, why you asked ? Simple, because she finally told Shuu how she felt, how she've truly been feeling all these times, all the questions, all of those riddles like question stuck in her head for days, finally gone ! She can live as she used to, she can finally be FREE...or so as she thought. As for our Ruri here, she is like her friend Onodera, an absolute air head because of love. Yes, though it maybe hard to believe but Ruri truly is an air head, but she wasn't exactly like any other, she was a SMART air head girl (ironic i know). She recognize those feelings and have the guts to confront the problem. It is true that Ruri has felt different about Shuu, she already though he was a generous but ANNOYING guy, who has a creepy sense of humor as well as a undescribable perverted actions, but he does have his good sides, and those are what Ruri find interested, since she ORIGINALLY though he was a piece of trash below the bottom of the deep dark pit where only pathetic bastards hangs out (ouch). But for a very LONG time, she has been proven wrong, she judged too quickly, he is more than what he seems. Ruri was honestly jealous with Sensei because she was the only one who caught his attention, his affection, his love for so long, she was the only one who saw him for who he really is. And Ruri wants that, she wants the feeling of knowing some one, to be attracted by some one, to be loved and to love ! She want what Shuu can't have, but Ruri was determined that if anyone is gonna give it to her, it's gotta be Shuu. She arrived at school quite early, in fact she was the first in class. Ruri looks around and see Shuu's desk, a faint vision of him sitting on it and talking to his friends, slighty pushing up his glasses as he began to look over at Ruri, he smile gently and waved. Ruri imidiately stop because she can't handle how handsome he looks when he does that, with just her imagination, she blushed herself up and as usual, when she's pissed or jealous or Embarrassed (or basically any emotions that involve the color red on her face), she goes berserk and punch some one (SPECIFICALLY SOME ONE), and who could be her punching bag better than Shuu ? Luckily for her, the door slides open as Shuu walks in, he was suprised to see her here so early, he smile gently and wave (just like in her imagination), Ruri blushed even harder and do a dragon kick on his stomach, which sent him flying. She then stop and gasp for air, wiping away a drop of sweat, she then asked

"So, what are you doing here so early ?"

Shuu stood up and begin to make his normal ":3" face, he then raise his hand and speak

"YES, I'm here because i want to check my table if any cuties put a confession letter to me or something"

Ruri sigh and said

"Isn't that suppost to be the shoe box ?"

Shuu quickly disagree and said

"No no no my dear Ruri-chan, that's classic, old styles, the new style is to put it in the table or even better..."

He started to smile gently again

"To tell him her confession herself..."

Ruri blushed again, she started to take a stance but then Shuu said

"Ruu..."

A thought ran through Ruri's mind "Ruu ? Ah, that nickname ?..."

She calmed herself and asked

"Yes ?"

Shuu began to approach her and asked

"Did you changed your glasses ?"

She blushes and started to blabber

"Ah...etou...ee...anou...YES ! YES YES YES WHY DO YOU CARE ?!"

Shuu then bring his face close to her's until their glasses touch, like back in the coffee shop, he said

"They look good on you, you really look better in brighter glasses..."

Then smile and walks into class right when people began to appear, Ruri was shocked, it was yet another face of Shuu, a bold and charming face, it was as if he was her prince ! She can't even say a single word, but then she smile while looking down as if she was trying to hide it while whispering

"Idiot, you don't have to be so charming..."

But then she reverted back to her cold face and start to walk into classes, then she saw Onodera who just also walk into class as well, she greeted and began her day as usual, but sometimes, she glance to Shuu only to see that he always smile when he see her. The rest of the day was pretty average, they hangs out around Raku, stuff happens and some affection may happen between Raku and the girls. There wasn't anything extraordinary...or WAS IT ?

To be continue...


End file.
